Misdirection And Lovely Deception
by Divess
Summary: It's 8th year and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are among those who have come to finish their school years at Hogwarts. Hermione has come back to acquire her credentials, but Draco is only there because he was ordered back. The war is newly over and there is still quite a bit of animosity among those who returned, especially between Hermione and Draco. Dramione. One Shot. M


All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine.

Be warned: Rated M for language. AU

It's 8th year and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are among those who have come to finish out their school years at Hogwarts. Hermione has come back to acquire her credentials, but Draco is only there because he was ordered back. The war is newly over and there is still quite a bit of animosity among those who returned, especially between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dramione One shot. M.

**Misdirection And Lovely Deception**

Chapter 1: **For The Sake Of Argument**

The argument between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on Friday, November 6th, 1998 was epic and had eclipsed all other arguments before it. In the middle of a school hallway and after a violent verbal battle, they had come to hexes. Red, orange and blue hex fire had flown up and down the hall. It had been only through the grace of Merlin neither one had hurt the other badly enough to be sent to St Mungos, but it had not been for a lack of trying as each had ended up with scrapes and bruises.

Ginny Weasley had tried to step in, but Hermione yelled for her to step back so as not to get hurt and she would take care of the ferret, so Ginny stood by helplessly while her best friend dueled the fucking piece of shite Malfoy. Others wanted to step in, but Hermione shouted the same thing to them she had shouted to Ginny, "Stay out. Malfoy is mine," and they had.

Malfoy had snarled, "That's right. The know-it-all has spoken. I'm all hers."

At these words, Hermione threw a hex which knocked Malfoy on his arse, and as he hastily scrambled back to his feet, all those who weren't in the Slytherin dorms cheered. The several Slytherins who had come back for 8th year stood mutely by not daring to step in as most of them had orders from the Minister as well as their parents to stay out of trouble and just get their studies done and over. It was Draco Malfoy on his own against the most brilliant witch of her year and one third of the Golden Trio which had vanquished Voldemort and effectively ended the war.

When Draco got back to his feet he threw a hex at Hermione which ended up taking a large chunk out of the wall behind her. Looking first at the damaged wall and then at Hermione, Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch Fletchley decided things had gotten too dangerous and moved to step in regardless of what Hermione had said, but before they could, Hermione threw another hex which landed Draco back on his arse on the floor once again.

There was confusion all up and down the corridor as the furious students were yelling threats at Draco Malfoy and calling him names.

Even though the battle lasted only the few minutes it took for Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn to reach the corridor, it seemed to everyone in the hall it had gone on for hours. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn soon separated the dueling pair and because there was bits of blood on both Hermione and Draco, the Headmistress insisted they be checked out by Madame Pomfrey before reporting directly to her office.

As Hermione and Draco were ushered away from the crowd, they continued to verbally spar with each other until Professor McGonagall threw a silencing charm at them both and it was two furious students who landed in the hospital wing to be checked out by Madame Pomfrey. It only took the healer fifteen minutes each to discover neither had been harmed and that the splotches of blood had probably come from flying debris as opposed to the hexes hitting their mark.

Professor McGonagall had left Horace Slughorn in the hospital wing to accompany Hermione and Draco back to her office when Madame Pomfrey was finished with them. The professor was red in the face from embarrassment at having to accompany two of his brightest potions students to see the Headmistress and he was further embarrassed to have to listen to Hermione and Draco snarling and growling under their breath. He had always thought so highly of the two. Well maybe not so much Draco, but Hermione for sure. It was the last straw for Horace when Hermione pushed Draco aside to enter the office in front of him. Horace waved at the Headmistress and had quickly made himself scarce.

Minerva McGonagall was visibly upset and it showed through her voice and actions. The first thing she had done was separate Hermione and Draco. She decided to speak to Hermione first so she sent Draco into her adjoining chamber to wait for his turn at being told off. In order that Draco not hear what she had to say to Hermione, Minerva silenced the office and then lit into Hermione.

"Of all people Miss Granger. I would have thought you had more sense than to engage in an outright duel with Mr. Malfoy. I understand that feelings are still running high because of things that happened during the war, but this. I never thought I would have to say this, but I am ashamed of you. I have allowed you privileges I haven't afforded others simply because of who you are and who you have been during your years here at Hogwarts. You could have been hurt. You could have hurt Mr. Malfoy or some innocent bystander foolish enough to stand there watching that nonsense."

The Headmistress slumped down in her seat as she remarked, "I know you and Mr. Malfoy won't ever be the best of friends, but I would have thought you two learned to respect each other in the months we all spent campaigning to get students to return for 8th year. You are a bright witch, but today I am thoroughly disappointed in your actions and as I cannot punish one without punishing the other, I'll have to….."

Hermione interrupted the Headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, you won't have to do anything. I know my behavior warrants suspension or expulsion and I apologize, but before you make that pronouncement I'd like to say something. I have always loved Hogwarts and I still love Hogwarts, but I think the time has come for me to continue my education elsewhere. I'd like to go somewhere where no one knows me so I can start fresh and for that reason I have been looking into other wizarding schools which will accept me and allow me to continue on without losing any credits. I hate to leave Hogwarts, but we seem to be moving backwards. No one wants to forgive anyone and as such, we are more divided now than when we were fighting Voldemort. I want some peace and I want to be able to walk down the halls of my own school without being hexed over something another student perceives as wrong. I apologize for cutting across you just now, but I had to have my say before you suspended me. I'm not trying to come across all cunning and clever, I just don't want a suspension down on my record. I know you don't have to go along with this, but I'm hoping you will."

Minerva McGonagall stood up and faced the portrait of Dumbledore looking for some guidance from the former Headmaster, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep. With a huge sigh, Minerva came around to stand in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger. This is the only school you've ever known. Your friends are here. Even though this matter has to be reported to the Minister, perhaps I can speak with Kingsley and we can work out something other than a suspension. I don't want to see you go."

Hermione stood and hugged her Headmistress as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of the future Professor, I'm more afraid of the here and now. Harry and I have been more places than you can imagine and under worse circumstances. I'll be alright and I'll try to keep in touch to let you know how I'm getting on. I would appreciate it if you could give me my records to take with me, so you won't have the bother of sending them out to whichever school I finally settle on. Professor, you, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid have been like family to me and I thank you for that and I will try my best to make you proud of what I make of myself. Thank you for everything. My plan is to tell only a select few what I'm about to do and the rest can think what they will."

This time it was Minerva with tears in her eyes. She was talking to one of the best students to grace the halls of Hogwarts, perhaps for the last time. Hermione Granger had made up her mind and nothing was going to deter her from her decision. Minerva used her wand to summon two sets of records, one she handed to Hermione and the other she placed on her desk. Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall hugged each other and with one last look around what Hermione would always think of as Dumbledore's office, she whispered a soft goodbye to all the portraits on the wall and headed back to the Gryffindor dorm room for the very last time.

Hermione didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. It was hard enough leaving the place she thought of as her second home, so she got on with it. She told Ginny, Luna and Padma her plans and sat with them as they cried over her decision and tried to talk her into staying. Ginny threatened to curse Draco Malfoy if he ever came near Hermione again, but Hermione straightened Ginny out by telling her that at some point in time, people were going to have to move forward and forget the animosity and hatred they had for others. Ginny stared at her friend in amazement and started to rant about fucking Death Eaters, fucking traitorous bastards and the like, but Hermione continued packing without offering a reply.

When Hermione was finally packed, she cried as she hugged all her friends and wished them well. They all made promises to keep in touch, but deep inside they all realized everyone had her life to live after Hogwarts and keeping in touch might not work out. Hermione took one last, long look around and hurried out of the dorm before she changed her mind.

/*/

Back in the Headmistress' office, Minerva summoned Draco out of the chamber and pretty much planned to lay him out in lavender. Hogwarts had lost a wonderful witch because of this miserable excuse for a wizard and she had no intention of going easy on him.

"Before I get into this with you Mr. Malfoy, I want you to know that Miss Granger has left Hogwarts rather than have a suspension on her record. Hogwarts has lost a very capable student because of this and I intend to see justice meted out evenly. What I want to know is what in Merlin's good name were you thinking to be dueling with another student in the corridors of Hogwarts. A witch no less. It was just dumb luck you didn't hurt Miss Granger and end up being sent to Azkaban for it. The war is over Mr. Malfoy and the time for attacking those you see as the enemy is over as well. I personally think it a very cowardly thing to have done, and since it is up to me, there will be no suspension where you can spend your time in the arms of mummy and daddy. You Mr. Malfoy are being expelled not only for conduct unbecoming and using a wand to inflict injury, but also for being in violation of the contract worked out among, myself, your parents and Minister Shacklebolt. You have caused your last bit of misery within these walls. As soon as I've finished with you, I'll have someone escort you to your dorm room so you can get your things and leave the Hogwarts grounds. We tried to give you another chance Mr. Malfoy, but obviously you didn't think it worth your time to abide by the terms which were set out. You sit in front of me with a smirk on your face too arrogant to realize what you've just lost. Well so be it. I will be sending a letter to your parents as well as a report to the Minister. Perhaps when you are entrenched in some wretched school such as Durmstrang where there are much bigger bullies than yourself, you will realize what you have given up."

The Headmistress went to the floo, threw in a bit of powder and summoned Horace Slughorn back to her office.

While they waited for Professor Slughorn, Draco asked if he might speak. As angry as she was, Minerva knew she should give this Merlin forsaken boy a chance to speak.

"Suit yourself Mr. Malfoy, but I warn you, there isn't anything you can say to change my decision. You are expelled."

Draco hesitated for a bit before replying, "I realize I'm to be expelled. With my history I would have expected nothing less. I was obviously allowed one chance and whether by accident or purposely done, I've used it up. I would imagine if it hadn't been this, it would have been something else. Maybe I would have taken too many pieces of toast at breakfast or perhaps I would have looked at someone too hard and been reported. At some point, it would have come down to something to get rid of me because for all the talk of moving forward and accepting me back into the good graces of Hogwarts, it hasn't happened. I'm still the pariah. I'm still the nasty Death Eater even though the plight of myself and my family has been explained to the nth degree. I do apologize for getting Granger involved in all this. That was not my intention. In fact, there wasn't any intention or purpose. It must be the climate of the times because I for one would never have believed you would suspend the Gryffindor Princess as she was beating me soundly. I would have thought the beating in itself would have earned her an Order of Merlin."

"Still full of yourself Mr. Malfoy even with all this, huffed Professor McGonagall? Misunderstanding or other, it's way past time to set a reason. It's done. In addition, to save you the trouble of coming back for your school records, I've taken the liberty of having them on hand so you can take them with you as you leave. I know you think otherwise, but I don't like having to do this and wish things had worked out differently for you and Miss Granger."

"Just keep telling yourself that professor," Draco mumbled under his breath. He stood as Horace Slughorn appeared to lead him back to the Slytherin dorm. Unlike Hermione, Draco didn't have anyone who cared whether he was expelled or not. His former mates were almost as bad as everyone else in the school, but Draco understood their positions. They were all trying to make amends to society so they could move on and didn't want to be associated with him. Draco was expelled and all he wanted to do was leave without taking any walk of shame. He stood by the door as Minerva evidently explained what Slughorn was expected to do with him.

As tough as Draco was trying to appear, during the walk to the Slytherin dorm, a tiny bit of nostalgia crept through him. He had, after all, been the reigning King of Slytherin for most of the six years he spent in this school. How far he had fallen, and contrary to what students and staff thought, he had experienced some of his best times here. Draco allowed himself that bit of nostalgia for ten seconds and then he had pulled the famous Malfoy façade up around himself and stepped inside his…not his anymore, the room to pack his things.

Professor Slughorn remained mute for the entire time Draco was packing as well as on the trip from the front doors to the gate. Draco stepped into the waiting carriage and stared straight ahead. There wasn't anything at Hogwarts he wanted to look back on because the rest of his life lay straight ahead and to the left.

/*/

Hermione went straight home after leaving Hogwarts, but she had sent an owl to Harry asking him to stop by her parent's house. Harry was the one person who Hermione felt deserved an explanation. The only rub would be when he started asking her to rethink her decision. As much as she loved Harry, his appeals weren't going to change her mind either. To prove the point, while she waited for Harry to appear, Hermione began browsing through the informational catalogs she had requested over the past two weeks.

The duel with Malfoy was just the final thing in a list of many things. Hermione had quickly gotten tired of all the back stepping being done at Hogwarts. All the promises to promote harmony had fallen by the wayside and Hermione was tired of it. She, Harry and Ron had fought a war so everyone could have a rightful place in the 'new' wizarding world, but that hadn't been the way things worked out. She was tired of fighting her way through corridors on a daily basis and she was extremely tired of listening to wizards decide who she should talk to or have as a friend.

In the middle of a thought, Harry rang her front door bell. At least she hoped it was Harry because she didn't feel up to seeing anyone else. It was Harry and he came through like a hurricane. "Ginny owled me about the duel you had with Malfoy and mentioned you've left Hogwarts for good. What's going on Hermione? Weren't you at the forefront of the group trying to get people to go back to Hogwarts and now you're going off on your own. What does that say?"

"I'm at the point where I don't care how it looks or what it says, Hermione replied. I was up for suspension Harry. Me, who under normal circumstances wouldn't dare break a rule, so I took the decision out of Professor McGonagall's hands and put it into my own. I left before she could write me up a suspension. You know me Harry. I don't want any blemish on my records. We were all over Europe chasing horcruxes, so I hope you aren't thinking I'm incapable of being on my own at a school other than Hogwarts. If you are, think again Harry. My parents are dead. You and Ginny will probably be married by next year, and Ron. Well never mind Ron. I'm looking out for my future. I'll find a great school where no one knows me as the Golden Girl, go on to Uni and maybe find a love interest for myself along the way. I'm going Harry, so just wish me well."

Harry sat down and finally said, "I've known you long enough to know once you've made up your mind, no one can change it. You have been my best friend since first year. It's just hard to say goodbye and realize you might find someone to love and never come back to Britain. I love you Hermione and I would gladly kill Malfoy if I thought it would make you stay."

Hermione cut in, "Kill Malfoy? That's another reason I'm leaving. I just can't stand the remnants of hate floating about. I want to be somewhere where people get along and are friendly towards each other."

"It was just a bloody figure of speech, Harry snapped. I didn't mean I was going to run out and kill Malfoy. Why are you defending him when he's the cause of all this?"

"I'm not defending the bloody prat. I'm defending anyone who says or does something not liked by the majority. We fucking fought against this Harry yet here we are falling back into the same old pattern. Anyway, whether you know it or not, I had Malfoy ten ways to Sunday. He was on his arse more than he was on his feet. I just want some peace Harry and I'm willing to go look for it."

Walking over to Harry, Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. I promise. After I finish up my final year, I may decide to come home to visit and I will hopefully be home for you and Ginny's wedding."

Harry smiled at this beautiful witch he grew up with and wished her well. He was almost as emotional as Hermione and decided to leave before he made a complete arse of himself.

After Harry left, Hermione sat down on the couch in the house she had known since birth and cried over the way things had gone so wrong. When she finished crying and had a cup of tea in front of her, she browsed through the informational catalogs, made her final decision on where she would finish up school and sent off her acknowledgement.

With all things in place, Hermione checked that she had packed everything, gathered her wand and bag with the extendable charm and headed off to the school of her choice.

Although Hermione hadn't mentioned anything to her friends, she had applied for admission to several different schools in mid October. She and others had worked hard since May in collaboration with Dumbledore's portrait to bring about an 8th year at Hogwarts not only to give those who fought in the war a chance to continue their education, but also in hopes that schoolmates would find common ground and begin to respect and befriend each other. That hadn't happened. Every day was another challenge, name calling, deliberate acts of hate and even wand attacks. Hermione had enough of fighting, so she had made a decision to finish school away from Hogwarts. It was a hard decision in some ways, but very easy in other ways. Britain would always be there if things didn't work out and she wanted to return home.

With one last look around, Hermione cast a stay fresh stasis charm, closed the front door to her childhood home and apparated to the portkey office.

/*/

Minerva was in such a state she was talking to herself. Her emotions hadn't been this high since the night Dumbledore was killed. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy both gone from Hogwarts. Draco's words came back to her and in a way he had been correct. They had given Draco a chance, but watched closely for any misstep or infraction. They were waiting for the chance to come down on him with both feet and she had. Minerva knew when Draco returned to Hogwarts even the Slytherins avoided him. The boy really didn't have anyone, but still they held him to a higher standard than anyone else. Before Minerva found out Draco's parents had insisted on him returning to Hogwarts, she had wondered why he would come back to suffer the indignities sure to be heaped on him. It had been a bad situation all around. So in the end, she had made the right decision. Draco Malfoy was better off away from Hogwarts.

Hermione's choice had been more baffling. Minerva understood how fastidious Hermione was, but to up and leave rather than face suspension didn't make sense. One suspension in seven years could have been explained away, but Hermione was Hermione and once she made a decision she stuck with it.

Minerva was still mumbling when the portrait of Dumbledore asked if what he had just heard was true. Minerva nodded her head and waited for the pearls of wisdom which were sure to fall from Dumbledore's lips…..and she waited. When she turned to face the portrait, she was surprised to find Dumbledore once again had his eyes closed, although she would have bet galleons he wasn't sleeping. Minerva sighed, headed into her chambers praying with each step that Dumbledore would forgive her for the decisions she had made that day.

/*/

By the time Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor, his father had worked himself up into a fury over the owl he'd received from Minerva McGonagall. Draco stood patiently by as Lucius ranted about the half bloods and mud bloods taking over the wizarding world and how he was going to see to it that someone was held accountable for Draco being expelled. He went on and on for fifteen minutes while Draco let out soft sighs every few minutes.

When his father finished his tirade, Draco told him he was glad to be out of Hogwarts and wanted to explore his opportunities elsewhere. Draco asked his father if there was a chance of him learning the family business at one of their far flung locations because all he wanted was to be away from wizarding Britain. Draco also reminded his father that by leaving he would be giving Lucius an unintentional boost in his quest to restore the Malfoy name.

Lucius glared at his son. "You stand there asking favors when it was your actions which precipitated all this by deciding to duel the one witch in wizarding Britain who is revered by everyone including the Minister of Magic. What in bloody hell were you thinking Draco? We are trying to rebuild the Malfoy name and you do this. I owe you nothing and should be turning you out on the street with nothing, but you are my son and the little swot probably deserved everything you gave her, so I'll see what can be done. There may be a position for you in Portugal. I have invested heavily in the massive rebuilding of the wizarding world there and it is safe to say they will be glad to help us out. I will check into it and have an answer by this evening. In the meantime, may I suggest you keep a low profile. You may be wrong in what you've done, but you are my son and I do not want to see you hurt. Now leave me so I can explore your options.

Draco didn't want any assistance from his father, but had no alternative. Starting over in another place called for resources and without his father he had only the gold in his personal account until he reached the age of twenty one when all the gold left to him by his grandfather became available.

Leaving Britain would be good for him. It would take him away from the father who was trying so hard to get back into the good graces of society, but behind closed doors continued to support the vile pureblood values. Draco knew those were the same values he had supported in the past, but the difference was, he had moved past all that. He wanted a life where he wouldn't have to keep looking over his shoulder for that someone who had decided Draco Malfoy didn't deserve to live. Sadly, there were quite a few of those wizards around.

Draco felt strongly that no matter what Lucius said to him, he would find a place for his son, so Draco unpacked all his Hogwarts belongings and repacked his regular robes and muggle clothing. Draco had it in the back of his mind to try to live muggle, but realized he didn't have to make a choice. He could live any way he wanted once away from Britain and that was what he planned to do.

It didn't take long for Lucius to get back to him. A house elf appeared at the door to Draco's room to let him know he was being summoned by the Master so Draco headed down to Lucius' study to find out where his new life would begin.

By the time Draco got to the study, Lucius had a complete itinerary. He had it worked out so Draco would be something called a TA (technical assistant) and work as an unpaid apprentice to a professor of research and development. "They will only know that you are the son of an investor who is there to learn the business. I know you have a decent amount of gold in your personal account given to you by your mother. However, I have set up a separate account for you in Gringott's which can be accessed from anywhere in the world and I will continue to make monthly deposits until you are able to sustain yourself or you attain the age of twenty one. You are my only child Draco, but I feel as though you should stay away until you do reach twenty one. By that time, I hope to have our family firmly back among those members of society who count, no matter who they might be."

Lucius' suggestion to stay away until he was twenty one was right up Draco's alley because if all went to plan, he would not be returning to Britain anytime soon. All the miserable fucks could keep Britain and Scotland to themselves. He was moving on and would only have to keep in touch with his mother as she was the only person in Britain who mattered to him. Draco thanked his father, hugged his mother then returned to his room.

Back in his room, Draco looked over the information his father had given him. He smiled when he read he would be living and working in Porto and the attached brochures contained a great deal of information relative to the rebuilding of wizarding Portugal as well. It seemed quite the undertaking with everything from shops to government offices being renovated. His papers showed that he was due to report to work on Tuesday, but until then, he was free to do as he pleased. His living arrangements were already set, so all he had to do was show up in Porto and start living.

Draco shrunk everything down and slipped it into the inside pocket of the muggle outfit he planned to wear before sitting down to mull things over until dinner. Everything was working in his favor, and for the first time since Voldemort had walked into his life, everything was in complete order. He was chuffed and quite ready to leave Wiltshire the next day so he would have time to get himself acclimated to Porto. He wanted to be settled in and a bit familiar with the area before having to report to work on Tuesday. This was a huge step and one Draco appreciated immensely. Not only would he be starting out in a new country and starting on a new career, he would also be getting away from Lucius, I'm a true pureblood, Malfoy and that made all the difference in the world.

The house elf popped back into Draco's room to call him to dinner, and for the first time in a very long time, Draco enjoyed having a meal with his parents. At the end of the meal, Draco told his mother and father his plans to leave the next day. His mother became very quiet, but his father seemed almost overjoyed. When he excused himself from the table, Draco went around to kiss his mother and whisper, "Don't worry mother, I'll be alright because anywhere is better for me than here."

/*/

It didn't take Hermione long to arrive at her destination. The portkey was direct and she apparated directly to the small muggle hotel where she had leased a cottage suite which was to be her home for the next seven months. At the end of seven months, Hermione planned on leasing a flat in the vicinity of her chosen University, if she decided to attend University.

The hotel was quite nice and very modern although Hermione did not care for the staff person who showed her to the suite. He was overly friendly and overtly flirting with her. After his third accidental brush up against her, Hermione was close to drawing her wand and hexing him, but through good sense or because she hadn't responded to his charms, he took his tip and left the room. With the staff person gone, Hermione looked around her rooms and found her suite was set up for everyday living and had the perk of a back door which opened out to the lovely hotel garden as well. The suite included a good sized living room, a kitchen set up with table and chairs, a big bedroom with a huge closet, king size bed, two dressers and a fairly good sized bathroom with shower and tub. Hermione was very happy with the entire set up. One of the first things she had done when she was alone was to cast a charm around her cottage that would keep muggles from seeing (or believing) any magic that was performed in her cottage.

In addition to her bag with the extendable charm, Hermione brought a muggle suitcase as well. She emptied the suitcase with magic, began pulling items out of her bag and within twenty minutes had everything put away. It was coming up on 8:00 pm when she finished, but Hermione figured she could get out for a quick bit to eat and maybe pick up some stores to have on hand. However, once outside the hotel, she changed her mind and picked up stores to eat back at the cottage. She did stop in a muggle shop to pick up towels and other incidentals.

Hermione fixed some eggs and toast for her dinner, after which she settled back with a glass of wine and a book. Tomorrow she would go meet her Headmaster and explore her new school. Hermione liked the idea of living outside the school. The rules here were much more relaxed than Hogwarts and the school had recently been modernized as well which made Hermione feel she would do well here.

After another glass of wine, Hermione took a shower and prepared herself for her first night away from everything she'd ever known. It took her quite a while to fall asleep, but for starting her first day in a new life, she told herself she had done well enough.

Hermione was up early the next morning and out of the cottage by 9:00 am. She spent the day meeting the Headmaster as well as various professors and students from the classes she would be attending. They were a nice lot and Hermione felt as though she would fit in well. Being Hermione, she made it her business to check out the library which was made up of three huge rooms and boasted a section of books which would have been kept under lock and key had the lot been at Hogwarts. Hermione fell in love with her new school right from the off.

On the way back to the hotel, Hermione explored a little bit of the city and stocked up on additional stores as well. By the time she made it back to her cottage, it was after 6:00 in the evening and time to have a shower, fix something to eat and browse through the schoolbooks she purchased earlier in the day.

/*/

Hermione had finished her shower and was halfway across her bedroom wrapped only in a towel when the knob on the door leading out to the garden began to turn. She didn't panic, but she called for her wand and stood with it at the ready as the door was slowly pushed open. When the figure stepped through the door, Hermione shouted, "Stop where you are or I will hex you where you stand."

Draco strode across the room, grabbed her up in his arms and nuzzled her neck grumbling, "Like you haven't hexed my arse before. I will say that I won't be taking any more tumbles at the end of your wand though. You nearly killed me you know. A little lower and you would be dating a eunuch."

Hermione giggled as she hugged Draco. "All part of Dumbledore's plan love. It had to seem believable. All part of the plan. What took you so long? I expected you this afternoon."

"I didn't leave London until early afternoon, but I had a few stops to make as well, replied Draco as he pulled out flowers, wine and a stack of Euros."

While Draco unpacked, Hermione conjured a vase for the flowers and set them on the table in the living room, after which she dragged her lover of three months over to the couch, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair, leaned over to kiss her lips and moved his hand beneath her towel. "It's been more than a week since I've been able to hold you and touch you. I've missed you."

"I know love, I've missed you as well, but that's the way it had to be. When we discussed our situation with Professor Dumbledore's portrait, he was adamant we stay away from each other until the morning of the duel so as not to give anything away. Not only was Dumbledore an amazing Headmaster, he is a devious old codger as well. I believe if he had lived, there wouldn't have been any need for us to leave home and hearth behind because we fell in love with each other, but he's gone, so here we are. Leaving Hogwarts wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be, and just as Dumbledore predicted, with the climate of hate and mistrust that prevails at Hogwarts, you were expelled for raising your wand against me. I never want to raise my wand to you in anger again. Anything could have gone wrong. I hope you also realize I wanted to turn my wand on Ginny when she threatened to curse you, but everything considered, we are pretty lucky things turned out as they have. How did you like it when I told everyone to _stay back because you were mine?"_

Draco laughed, "How did _you_ like it when I returned your taunt with, the _know-it-all has spoken. I'm all hers?_ Anyway, all that is behind us thanks to Dumbledore, and we are here together. Maybe one day when the atmosphere has cleared, we will be able to go back to London as a couple, but until that time we can live very happily right here in Porto, Portugal. Now, if you'd remove that tiresome towel from around that lovely arse, I'll make up for all our lost time and show you just how much I've missed you."

"Hold on a moment love," quipped Hermione as she pulled herself away from Draco and went to pour two glasses of brandy. "Before you get all sexy on me, I want us to have a toast to our new life and new endeavors." Looking into each other's eyes, they raised their glasses as Draco proclaimed, "Here's to us always being as happy as we are today; To our new life; and to the omnipotent Professor Dumbledore without whom none of this would have been possible. Cheers."

"Cheers," repeated Hermione.

As soon as the last drops of brandy passed Hermione's lips, Draco pulled her to him, removed that tiresome towel himself and very soon after, Hermione knew just how much he had missed her.

The End


End file.
